


Pipe

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [64]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have some fun with PVC pipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> Well I suppose we were about due for another kid!Ziam huh? I love writing them as kids it makes me so happy so this is literally just fluff and adorable kids. And no plot whatsoever.

"LiLi look what I've got!" An enthusiastic Zayn quickly led his best friend into the back of his garage. Zayn got excited easily, so this was nothing out of the ordinary but Liam was excited just because Zayn radiated happiness in a way that Liam had yet to see anyone else do in his short nine-year-old life.

"Slow down, Zaynie," Liam tried to keep up with the older boy. "What is it?"

"Just look!" Zayn was pointing to a pile of old PVC pipes. "Aren't they cool? Baba doesn't need them anymore so he said I could have them. We can build something!"

"Ok," Liam agreed easily. He always agreed with Zayn. "We should move them to the yard first, though."

"Good idea," Zayn said, loading his arms with the white plastic tubes and Liam did the same. It took a few trips, but eventually the boys had all the pipes in the front yard, ready to create.

"So what should we build?" Liam asked, examining the pile.

"Just start putting them together," Zayn instructed. "It'll probably look really cool!" And with that, the two got started, connecting the tubes wherever they saw fit. It was a challenge, since neither of them we particularly tall yet, so their structure didn't have much height but they helped each other and after only an hour all the pipes were connected.

"What do you think?" Zayn asked excitedly.

"It looks like a really weird snake with pipes sticking out of it," Liam commented truthfully.

"But it looks cool, yeah?"

Liam smiled at the other boy because, how could he not? Zayn's smile just made you want to smile back.

"Yeah, Zayn. It looks pretty cool."


End file.
